


Doctor Who Colepaldi RPF - 50 Shades of Capaldi Grey

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: 50 shades of capaldi grey, F/M, Friendship, Humour, I found it all on my own, Romance, See the title, don't we all love his hair?, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write about Peter's fluffy hair, so I did. What to do, when your head starts to itch, but you can't use your hands. Will  Jenna help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who Colepaldi RPF - 50 Shades of Capaldi Grey

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native, sorry for any mistakes, and thanks for reading it anyway.  
> Please do not read if you don't like RPF. Please remember this is a fictional story.

__

“Oh no!” he exclaims. “Oh no! My nose!”

“It is still there you know,” Jenna looks at him, seeing some kind of almost panic in his eyes.

“I know, I can feel that.”

“So what is it?”

“It’s itching,” she can’t remember him sound more frantic as right now. “I am sure you can see, I can do nothing about it.”

He has a point, she thinks. He is attached to two rusty looking cyberman arms, which are linked with the ground, so he can’t move the arms and he can’t slide his hands out of it, because the set department needs ten minutes to attach him to it every time.

“You have to help me,” he moves his head furiously around and tries to touch his shoulders with his nose, but there is no way he will perform this little stunt. “Would you… would you scratch my nose, please?”

She looks at him, “Such an offer, to such a time of day?”

“Come one, I am not gonna bite you or something!” he makes the funniest face to make the teasing feeling go away.

“You really look adorable like this, you know that, don’t you?”

He glares at her, “Please, Jenna. Don’t make me beg.”

She can’t help but smirk about the thought, that this is probably one of two situations he would actually beg, when she would take her time.

“Alright,” she takes pity of him. Stepping closer she touches his nose carefully with her index finger and rubs over the bridge of his nose. Instinctively he leans into the touch and guides the tip of his nose around her finger to find relief. “Better?”

He huffs in pure satisfaction. “Thank you.”

She grins and flicks his nose before she steps away.

“Oy!”

Maybe half a minute goes by, when he straightens his figure and starts again to move his head around, “My head!”

Jenna smirks, “The same goes for your head. It is still there. Don’t worry. You just getting a bit grey these days.”

He shoots her an annoyed smile, “What did you have for breakfast? A clown?” he throws his head back and tries to scratch the back of it - unsuccessful.

“Need another hand?”

“Please! I am really dying here. Every time I can’t use my hands, my body goes on a crusade with something like this.”

She steps closer, “Maybe I should make you beg.”

“I swear to you, when my hands are free again-”

“I said beg, not threat.”

“Alright,..  please! It is a matter of urgency, so pleeeeease!”

Chuckling she brings her hand up to his head, “Where?”

“Back of the head.”

The tip of three fingers plunge into the very lively hair of his to make circles. “Better?”

“Bit more left,” he moves his head, and Jenna grabs for his neck.

“We can’t do this both, so just hold still, will you?”

“Yes, yes,” he growls. “And do me a favour - I don’t want to sound ambitious - but you do have fingernails, don’t you? So use them, please.”

“Something you not hear everyday,” she starts scratching his scalp carefully, she not wants to hurt him.

Peter is only aware that his eyes have closed under her touch, when she asks him, if it is better now. She has stopped her actions, but her hand is still on the back of his head. He swallows, and considers the moment, shifting his head to the left, “A b-bit left, maybe, by the ear.”

For the split of a moment they both hold their breath.

“There?” she moves slowly toward his left ear, rubbing in little circles.

He inhales deeply, his head slightly moving from left to the right. He shouldn’t but he can’t help himself and gives her touch a short hum.

She stops again, when she hears him, yet not moving away. In contrary the hand by his neck, slowly crawls into his thick curls too. “So…”

Opening his eyes, unsure what to say, “So?”

“So, where does it itch?”

He can suppress the word _“everywhere”_ and says, “More on the top, toward my… my forehead.”

Because he his bent down a little, she has easy access. She could move around, to face him, but she likes it that way. Fully in charge. Not looking him in the eyes makes her more grittier.

She goes on, slowly plunging her hands further into his thick salt and pepper hair - his fifty shades of Capaldi grey.

She has touched his hair before, in one or two scenes, but only briefly. What didn’t mean, she never wanted to. Like many others she had some weird fantasies about his hair. Nothing indecent, really. When she thought about it, her fantasy just became true. Tiny fingers roaming through thick curls, rubbing the skin in soft movement. Indulging herself, her hands flowing through his mane, around his temples, her fingers brushing slightly against the edges of his ears - what started as a favour has become an experiment.

It is not long, they do this - for all, they are on set. People are working around them, can see them. They are not yet suspicious - they can see, that Peter can’t use his hands and Jenna is being a pal and helps him out. However, they both know, if they will not stop _now_ …

He stalls the decision as long as he can, enjoys her touch as long as possible, till his breath betrays him.

“Maybe," he only whispers, and her hands merely lift from his skin, and he squints in frustration.

“Sorry,” she can’t remember when she had stopped breathing. Stepping back a bit, her hands stroke out of his hair, trying to keep the touch as long as possible. He doesn’t deny her the contact and stays still.  

He gives them a few seconds, to shake the tensions off.

“Don’t be,” he dares to turn around as far as he can to face her. “I actually liked that.”

There is a slight blush on her face, soft red cheeks, when she considers him, giving him an aloof smile. There is no way, she will tell him that the pleasure was all hers - he knows anyway.

“Well,” she brushes her hand over her nose and mouth, inhaling the scent that lingers on her fingers.

He smirks, he sees right through her. “Speechless? What happened to the clown you had for breakfast this morning?”

It’s what she needs to come back into track, “Watch it!” She grabs for the sonic screwdriver in his pockets, and tickles his ear with it, “or I’ll make you beg!”

Peter winds around, tries to get away from her, “No, no, no! Jenna!”

  


_A week later in the editing room_

“What the hell? What has happened with Peter’s hair, that day? Has no one noticed? Jesus F*** Christ!”

“Take it out, the scene is rubbish anyway.”

They never use the scene with him in the the cyberman arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it / or disliked it - if so ---> Kudos? ---> Comment?  
> If you like Colepaldi, I publish on regular basis and take prompts.


End file.
